Red on White
by LABESTIAPAZZA
Summary: Teutonic Knights was a strong order, but also a young boy in appearence. A pretty one. /WARNING: Contains rape. If you feel offended by it or just don't like it, don't read. Hope you enjoy the fic!


Hello everyone!  
So… This is the first fanfiction I publish in English, so I am sorry about the possible errors I may have committed while writing this ^^'. Anyway, I hope you'll like it!  
Warnings: Contains rape  
Hetalia does not belong to me  
-

** Red on white**

Teutonic Knights.  
A strong, religious order.  
Black crosses on white tunics.  
"HA! I'm awesome!"  
… And a personification with a very high opinion of himself.  
The boy sheathed his sword, panting lightly from the training he had been doing "Tsk, stupid Hungary… He'll regret kicking me out, just wait and see!" He grinned to himself "One day I'll be so strong that he- no, everybody will come and beg for mercy!"  
"Oh, so you're here"  
Teutonic Knights unsheathed his sword and turned around, only to lower it upon seeing one of his men "Ah, it's you. What do you want?"  
"The Grand Master wants you, sir" the corner of the man's mouth twitched upwards at the word he had just used, the personification he had in front of him didn't look older than twelve, maybe thirteen "Training to be strong enough beat Hungary, are you?" he added crossing his arms and looking at him.  
The boy's face flushed furiously as he sheathed his sword again and walked by the knight as fast as possible, not liking this attitude of him one bit. "Tsk, as if I needed to be stronger to beat him! If I wanted to, Hungary would lay at my feet before he could even realize what's happening!".  
Maybe he could've talked about this guy to the Grand Master (also known as his Boss)…  
As he went away, he was too busy pondering this to feel how the eyes of that knight were still on his back and, being turned around, to notice the small smile on his face.

Teutonic Knights looked to the left.  
Nobody there.  
To the right.  
Nobody there.  
Maybe this time he could finally train without being bothered or indirectly accused of being too weak.  
He frowned just thinking about it.  
How dare that man insult HIM, his superior? He was clearly stronger than Hungary! He had allowed himself to be kicked out just because he didn't actually care about being there!  
… Or, at least, this is what he kept telling himself…  
"So you're here again. Training or escaping your own men?"  
The platinum-haired boy jumped in surprise, before turning around and glaring daggers at the Knight "I could ask you the same!" he yelled. When had he arrived, anyway?!  
"Did I scare you? Don't be afraid of me, I'm a friend" the man said running his fingers through the other's hair, ruffling it.  
"Show some respect, I'm your superior!" Teutonic Knights said pulling away and clenching his teeth "And I don't remember allowing you to be a friend of mine"  
"Well, I'm one of your men, this makes us allies"  
"Allies aren't always friends" he turned, looking at the older man with an irritated look "Now go before I report you, will you?!"  
The man left, chuckling softly and rested his back against a nearby tree, while the young nation wasn't looking, of course, to steal glances his way without being noticed.  
The way he felt and the things he wanted to do were wrong, but he didn't care: he wasn't afraid of the men, who he could've easily deceived, nor of Hell, in which he didn't actually believe, altogether with God. He only cared about his own desires.  
Teutonic Knights was a thin boy, probably he wasn't eating well or enough and he wasn't going to be as tall as he could've, but he still had some lean muscle here and there; his young age made him look somewhat feminine, his features were losing their childish roundness, his hair was of a platinum color that under certain lights looked white or silver and his skin was ivory white.  
But his most appealing trait were his eyes: red, with purple and blue undertones that you could only see up close.  
A pretty boy indeed.

The young boy yawned and rolled onto his other side, his eyelids heavy but his muscles too sore to allow him any real sleep.  
The human (or human looking, in his case) body was a complete mystery in his opinion, how could somebody be so tired he couldn't fall asleep? It made no sense whatsoever!  
He huffed, irritated, when suddenly he heard his door being opened; lifting himself on his elbow, Teutonic Knights looked over to see who was bothering him at this hour and, after recognizing the man, let himself fall back down, sighing.  
"What is it now? You better be here for a good reason!" he said, failing to notice that the other had locked the door and was quietly making his way towards him "So? Are you going to answer or no-"  
He was cut off by a hand pushing his face down in the mattress and, moments later, together with its twin, grabbing his wrists and tying them, the action too sudden and his state still too drowsy for him to react in an appropriate way; he tried to free his hands and kick at the older looking man, but, since he was sitting between his legs and the rope wouldn't budge, it was to no avail.  
"What are you doing?! Let go of me right this instant!"  
The Knight wrapped a cloth around the boy's mouth, muffling his yells, and rested a hand on his back and started rubbing it, almost as if he was trying to soothe him, leaning down so that his mouth was close to the other's ear "I'm afraid I can't do that… Don't be afraid, little one"  
Teutonic Knights only snarled and thrashed around, trying to turn on his back to be able to fight back better than he currently was, causing the man to sigh and shake his head "So stubborn…" he murmured starting to pull the tunic the personification was wearing up, revealing his lower body; the latter's eyes went wide and he thrashed more, his screams muffled by the cloth over his mouth, which only made the Knight chuckle as he rested his chin on the crook of the scared boy's neck "I told you not to be afraid, we're allies, aren't we…?"  
What came next was pain.  
A lot of pain, mixed with blood, tears and sweat as Teutonic Knights pressed his shame flushed face against the mattress to hide his pained sounds and the fact that he was crying.  
He could feel the bitter taste of bile on his tongue and hear all the pleasured noises that man was making as he kept thrusting; in the end, after what seemed like an eternity, he felt something warm spilling into him and gagged, while the Knight just let go of the boy's hips and pulled out of him, standing up and dressing himself.  
Teutonic Knights turned his head and glared daggers at the man with his still teary red eyes, causing him to go over to him and kneel next to the bed, grabbing the platinum-haired personification's jaw "Now you want tell anybody about this, and do you know why?" he waited a little, almost as if the other could actually give him an answer "You won't tell anybody about this because, if you will, I'll blame you" he smiled slyly at the surprised and angry expression on the boy's face "I'll tell them that you are nothing but a demon who seduced me, pretending to be the personification on Teutonic Knights. And they will believe me, judging by the way you write and fight with your left hand and your eye color" with this he untied him and left, leaving Teutonic Knights alone in his room, where he could finally cry himself to sleep.

He had done as told.  
He had done as told, burning the evidence that were his blood stained sheets and making the abuse his darkest secret.  
He spent about a week without being able to sleep, trembling under the sheets and hugging his knees close to his chest, feeling scared and vulnerable like never before; but then, something awoke inside of him.  
And he started sleeping clutching a knife under his pillow.  
One night, he heard the door creak open and being locked.  
Him.  
Teutonic Knights pretended he was asleep and tightened his grip around the knife handle; moments later he felt a hand on his back and quickly turned around, slashing the man across the chest.  
The latter put a hand over the wound and coughed, looking at the boy with wide eyes, causing said personification to smirk and lunged towards him before he could react, plunging the blade into his stomach and making them both fall down.  
The smirk on his face grew as he pulled the knife out of the Knight's stomach and pressed it against his throat, watching him grimace and groan in pain "Don't be afraid, we're allies after all…"

He was no longer Teutonic Knights.  
Now he was Prussia, he had been for centuries, and, frankly, he liked this name better.  
He had grown into a strong country, pretty arrogant and with a very high opinion of himself, sure, but strong.  
And he never told anybody what had happened that to him all those centuries ago; nobody ever suspected a thing, either.  
He was quite good at hiding stuff.  
But, some nights, he woke up covered in a layer of cold sweat, panting and with teary eyes, after dreaming of when he was Teutonic Knights.  
A strong religious order.  
Red stains on white sheets.

-  
Sooo… yeah. That's it.  
This was based on a headcanon of mine, that was created after I saw that one pic of Prussia begging not to be have "that" done to him from the 2007 Christmas Bloodbath and noticing how in a few occasions he showed to have a somewhat sadistic liking in embarrassing boys by doing things that look quite perverted (the crotch cloth thing, forcing Austria to strip in the already mentioned Bloodbath).  
I hope you enjoyed it and are not offended by it.  
Byeeeee!


End file.
